


Dreams hurt more then reality

by darkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Come on guys let’s get this to 69 hits, Do it for the vine, here guys its Remy angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: no summary





	Dreams hurt more then reality

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings 
> 
> Implied abuse

Remy 

The words and images fill my mind and I want to scream. Ever since I stood up to Dee Remus has been making Thomas’ dreams a hell scape, and leaving me to navigate it.  
My life has become horror after horror and there is no escaping. 

I keep up this facade and it hurts every day. The other sides think I care about nothing. Most of the dreams don’t bother me.  
Sometimes I wonder if the other sides know I have to live through every dream. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.  
And most of the time Roman and Patton control the dreams (without knowing it, mind you) and it’s fine. I get to live through Thomas meeting the love of his life! Or slaying some dragons!  
Lately I’ve had to live through stuff like Joan dying a slow and painful death in front of Thomas. And his worst fears become people and violently trick him. 

The most recent one that I had (just awakening a few moments ago) was actually a memory of his. Him terrorizing the other sides. Making Virgil plunge back into his memory’s. Making Patton think he’s making Thomas a bad person. Roman passes out on the rug. Thomas sleep deprived. It seemed that Logan was the only one who went unbothered by Remus, that only makes sense of course.  
Liam was never bothered my Remus either.  
Liam is the cause of some of my worst times with the dak sides.  
I shiver again, trying to block out the thoughts.  
I really hope I’m blocking all the fear from the light sides. 

Is it bad I value their sanity more than my own?


End file.
